The Spectacular Spider-Man
by rorygray1245
Summary: The Spectacular Spider-Man takes off with Peter coming to turns with what happened while he was gone. when two old villains return and an old friend of Peter's returns after being away for a long time


**Hi guys I'm kind of new to all of this, this is the first fan fiction that I have published on this site. it called the Spectacular Spider-Man. Just so you all know I have taken Inspiration from other movies. just in case you come across a quote you have heard before.**

One month after the events in Metropolis, Peter Parker is back in New York and is still finding it hard to believe what happened while he was away. He is still coming to terms with the death of Hawkeye. But Spider-Man faces his biggest challenge yet, when an old villain resurfaces and an old friend of Peter's returns to New York.

**Chapter 1**

In Oscorp two scientists walk down the hall of the Biology labs, one scientist says "did you hear who is in the Chemistry Electrical labs?" the other scientist replies "no, who?" the first scientist says "the super villain… Electro". The second scientist replies "why is he here?" the scientist says "Norman Osborn wants to try and steal the power from Electro and use it to power the city. But guess which scientist is working with him" the other scientist replies "well I know Connors is still in Raven croft institute." The first scientist says "it's Octavius. Toomes is still working with Vultures and Richards is in space along on a cosmic ray research". The second scientist says "you know what they call him down there" the other scientist replies "no, what?" the second scientist replies "Doc Ock, short for Doctor Octopus, it's because he uses them four mechanical arms with his experiments". The first scientist says "I swear he is one lab accident away, from becoming a super villain."

In Octavius' lab Electro is held up in a machine the stops his body from moving, but still showing his head. The door opens and a short, fat scientist walks in and says "good morning Maxwell." Electro replies "I told you that name no longer applies" Octavius gets suited up in his mechanical arms, the metallic spine up his chest has a light at the top. The light at the back of his neck shows that he is in control of the arms. He records his experiment and says "subject has been given regular doses of Electronic power, but it didn't work to how I hope it would. The subject's skin has turned blue and electric is seems to run around his body, subject has also had a rapid increase in power. But my question is how powerful is he?" Electro says "I can feel the power running through me, through my veins. You want to know how powerful I am, well I want to know too" he charges a bolt in his hands and stops "Soon everybody in this city will know how it feels to live in my world. A world without power, without mercy. A world without Spider-Man. Then people will see me for who I truly am. I'm Electro!"

At the Airport Peter waits outside the Airport for Harry with his father Norman. Peter says "so, you must be glad to be out of prison". Norman replies "I should never have been in there, even if it was for a month. I was framed; I swear to you I am not the Green Goblin. That day I was attacked and when I woke up I was told to fight as the Goblin, or I would die." Pete replies "do you who attacked you?" Norman replies "no idea". Harry walks out and greets Peter he says to him "Peter, It's been so long. You should've told me you were in New York, the last time." Harry turns around to see his Dad, he nods his head and says "Dad", Norman says "welcome back son".

Spider-Man is swinging around New York, when he hears a woman screaming and then an explosion. He swings down only to realise he was too late. He asks the woman "what happened?" she explains to him how a bomb was thrown and it landed on the road, just as a truck drove over it. The bomb exploded and the truck flipped in the air. The trailer broke off and crashed into a car, while the truck itself crashed into the nearby coffee shop. He runs over to check if anyone got hurt in the coffee shop but luckily the shop was closed and no one was in it. He then swings over to the building were the bomb was thrown from. He finds a toy goblin, attached to it he finds a note saying "the itsy bitsy spider, climbed up the water spout. Down came the Goblin and took the spider out!". Peter says to himself "oh no…the Green Goblin is back".

**Chapter 2**

As Peter meets Gwen in Central Park, he tells her how the Green Goblin is back in New York. Gwen says "he probably is, Norman Osborn was released from prison" Peter replies "Norman told me that he was kidnapped and was forced to dress up as the Goblin, or he would be killed." Gwen replies "do you really believe him?" Peter replies "I don't know, we were meeting Harry at the airport. And he arrived before I could ask any more questions." Gwen says "even if he is back, you can beat him". Peter hugs her, and as he is looking over her shoulder. He sees the Goblin standing on a nearby building." Peter lets go of her and looks at her. He says "look on that building over there. It's the Goblin" when she looks over there's nothing there. She asks him "maybe you're seeing things". Peter assures her "I'm telling you, he was there."

In the Osborn Penthouse, Harry walks in to the Living room "out were we son?". Norman questions Harry "how come you were back in New York six months ago and you didn't tell me". Harry replies "I was going to but you were sent to prison!" Norman looks shocked and Harry continues "that's right, I know about the Globulin Green surem, and I know about the Green Goblin". Norman says "I'll tell you what I told Peter. I'm not the Goblin, even though it's none of your business". Harry replies "it is my business when I return home on my boarding school holidays, to find that I have no family because my father is in prison for multiple counts of masked murder." Norman shouts "I was framed" Harry replies sarcastically "of course you weren't, because everyone loves you".

In Doctor Octavius' lab Electro tries to move his arms, he tries to shake them until the screws fall to the ground. Octavius walks in and says "Electro, it seems my work has reached a dead end" he straps on his four long mechanical arms and says "you'll be going back to Rkyers later today". Electro breaks free and charges a bolt in his hand. Octavius turns so he won't get hit in the face; Electro throws the bolt and its hits Octavius in the back, knocking him unconscious. Electro grabs a hoody and runs out of the lab. A spark runs through the mechanical arms and then up the metallic spine, to the back of his neck. The small light flashes and the goes out, one of the mechanical arms move while Octavius is still unconscious.

Spider-Man swings down to Oscorp to where Electro broke free, he finds Octavius lying on the ground. He says to him "hey? Doc, you awake?" one of the arms grabs him by the leg and dangles him upside down. Octavius gets up and says "I hate the name Doc Ock, and know you're saying it to". He throws Spider-man through the wall and says "I am in control of the arms, oh no!" he picks up a mirror and looks at the reflection "the light is out, the arms are fused to my brain" Spider-Man walks through the hole in the wall and says "I'm only looking for Electro, I heard he was here" Doc Ock replies "your right, he was" he swings an arms at him "Spider-Mann dodges it and spins a web tying the mechanical arms together and says "wow, for a genius, you were no help".

**Chapter 3**

At Oscorp Harry and Peter talk, Peter says "I hear Electro was here, and broke out". Harry replies "he was. He broke and injured Doctor Octavius" Lying Peter says "what happened?" Harry replies "Octavius designed four mechanical to help him with his experiments, Electro blew a fuse and the arms are un-removable from the Doctor's body. The neurological sensors fused to his brain, giving him the ability to move the mechanical arms as if it were a limb." Peter says "oh, God" Harry replies coldly "he'll be ok, we've nothing to worry about". Peters phone beeps and he says "sorry Harry, that was Aunt May she needs me back home. As Peter leaves, Harry talks an elevator up to Norman's office on the top floor. He looks around the empty office and knocks over a book in the bookcase; he puts it back and pulls another one out. It acts like a switch and the wall beside him opens up revealing a secret room. Harry walks in the room and finds an unlimited supply of Globulin Green, and the left side he sees small orange bombs, with a green switch on top called pumpkin bombs. On the right he sees a large purple glider, with mini guns, and rockets. As Harry walks on down and at the bottom of the room he sees the Green Goblin armour.

Electro wanders down Times Square trying to avoid the police, he crosses the road. A lorry nearly crashes into him. He shoots a bolt of electric at it and it flips in the air. The police notice him and grab their guns. Electro tries to run, but accepts he can't out run them. He hovers in the air and absorbs the electricity around Times Square until there is a complete blackout in that part of the city. He starts firing massive amounts of electric, instantly killing the officers.

Out of nowhere Spider-Man appears, Electro tries to fire a massive electric bolt at him and misses hitting a building. Spider-Man spins a web at a fire hydrant, he swings it at Electro to try and stop him, knocking Electro to the ground. Spider-Man walks up to Electro, and Electro says "you don't remember me, before this happened, before Electro". Spider-Man thinks "no I don't", Electro says "I was a nobody, no one knew me. But one day you saved me, you said I was your eyes and ears among the streets. I thought you knew me, I thought you were my friend. Never had I been so wrong in my life". Electro gets up and says "but now, everyone knows who I am, everyone knows the name Electro. And in all the days to come in the future, I want you to remember the name of the one man who beat you. I want you to remember my name! He fires a bolt right at Spider-Man's chest, knocking him to the ground, and giving Electro enough time to escape again.

Spider-Man looks up at the buildings to look for Electro, and again on one of the buildings he sees the Green Goblin, The Goblin smiles. Spider-Man gets up and looks at the building again, but no one is there. Spider-Man climbs up the building where he saw the Goblin. No one in sight, but instead he finds a defective pumpkin bomb and a note attached to it. The note reads "what's wrong Spider-Man? Are your eyes playing tricks on you?"

**Chapter 4**

The next day Peter and Gwen get coffee, Peter tells Gwen about his encounter with Electro that night, "he said I had met him once, before he turned into Electro". Gwen says "maybe you did, you are loved by millions of people, and you've saved loads of them. Maybe you have and you can't remember". Peter replies "yeah, but this meant something to Electro. He said he was a nobody and then he considered me his friend." Gwen replies "he considers himself a nobody, he must've been lonely". Peter says "but that's not the most interestingly haunting thing. I seen the Goblin on a rooftop again, and this time I know he was actually there." Gwen replies "how?" Peter shows her the note. At that moment Harry arrives. Peter says "I wanted you to meet Harry" he quickly hides the note. Peter says "Harry this is my girlfriend Gwen Stacey, Gwen this is my best friend Harry Osborn. Gwen says "I haven't seen you around school before" Harry replies "no, I was forced to go to boarding school in England". Harry quickly says "I haven't been in the city much so will you guys answer one thing" Peter and Gwen both nod "who or what is this Green Goblin?".

Back at Oscorp Norman walks into his office, he sits down on his chair and there sitting on his desk is a photo of the Green Goblin and wrote on the back of the photo "Norman, it's time. The Green Goblin will re-appear tonight. Be sure not to miss me". Norman goes over the security camera's to see who left the note, but all he could find was Harry. And the video shows he didn't leave a note. He skips on thirty minutes the picture goes dead in the video he hears footsteps then a cackle of laughter and footsteps running away. He turns off the video and begins to question who it was.

That night Electro walks down an alleyway he hears a cackle and turns around and none is there, he continues walking until he hears it again and. This time he looks in the sky and sees the Green Goblin on his glider. The Goblin goes over to Electro and hovers beside him and says "you really want to hurt Spider- Man. Well this will kill him" the Goblin cackles and hands Electro a photo Electro replies "who is this girl?" the Goblin replies "Gwen Stacey, Spider-Man's girlfriend. Kidnap her, lure him to you and then we can filly squash that spider!" Electro says "I like the sound of that, a world without Spider-Man". The Goblin flies away shouting "I'll be in touch" as he cackles.

Spider-Man and Gwen talk on the rooftop of Gwen's apartment building. Peter takes off the mask and says "I'm going to find Electro, and I'm going to stop him and the Goblin. I must save the city, even if it kills me". Gwen replies "you're Spider-Man and I love that, but I love Peter Parker more. I've already lost one person I love to a villain, never again." Peter replies "I wasn't here when the Avengers fought Zod and the other aliens, and because of that millions of peoples died during the destruction Zod caused, including the life of Clint. I owe it to the people of New York to save them". Gwen replies "No you don't, you've done more than enough. You don't owe these people anymore! Come away with me, save yourself". Peter replies while putting the mask back on "someday, but not today".

**Chapter 5**

At that moment Electro hovers up to the rooftop, he generates electric around his hand and then fires it at Gwen knocking her unconscious. Spider-Man fires a web at Electro, only to be stopped by the Goblin. The Goblin grabs Spider-Man by the neck and says to Electro "go on, take her with you." He moves the glider until its hovering in the air and the only thing holding Spider-Man up is the Goblin's tight grip. "You've spun your last web Spider-Man! if you had have given up. You would have spared your girlfriends life." The Goblin lets him go and Spider-Man falls.

Spider-Man spins a web and swing back up to the Goblin. He throws pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man and Spider-Man dodges them and says "give it up, I know whose face it is behind that mask. I know you're Norman Osborn!" The Goblin and Spider-Man fight and the Goblin says "we all wear masks Spider-Man even you. But which one is real, the one that hides our face, or the one that is our face". Spider-Man breaks the Goblin's leg and he screams. Spider-Man says "where have I heard that scream before?" When he turns around and the Goblin is gone.

In central Park Electro sets Gwen down on the grass. Gwen wakes up and sees Electro she says "what am I doing here?" Electro replies "I brought you here". He sees a billboard of Spider-Man and says "I used to think. It must be pretty cool to have the whole world see him like that. Most people don't notice other people; I wish I was like him, The Spectacular Spider-Man". Spider-Man swings down beside the two. Electro fires a bolt at Peter; Peter dodges it and runs up to Electro and he slides on the ground and kicks Electro. Electro gets up and generates Electric around his arms. He fires at Peter, knocking Peter far away. Peter comes back and throws Electro onto the street, he says to Gwen "I give you my word; I will come back for you."

Peter throws a car door at Electro and says "I swore I would protect everyone in this city from people like you, I won't betray them". Electro fires another bolt at him and says "you already have". He absorbs the energy around the street and generates it all around his body. He fires it all at Peter, damaging the Spider suit; Spider-Man punches Electro and throws him into a taxi. Electro fires a bolt at Spider-Man. Spider-Man fires a web at Electro eyes. He runs up and hits his head of the taxi. Electro hovers in the air and fires Electric energy at everything.

Electro sees the bodies of the People he hurt, and the other people screaming. He drops from the air and gives up "I just wanted people to notice me". Spider-Man walks up to him and says "it's ok". Electro continues "I didn't realise I was hurting or even killing people". Ten minutes later the police show up and take Electro back to Rkyers Island. Peter runs back to Gwen and says "I gave you my word, I would return".

The Goblin crashes his glider through the windows of Osborn's penthouse. He gets off the glider and tries to limp away but falls to the ground. Norman walks in and says "you. I have been dreaming of the day we meet each other again, so I could get my revenge" he stands on the Goblin's broken leg; he turns to a nearby drawer and pulls out a handgun. He aims it at the Goblin's head and says "before I kill you, I want to know who you are". He pulls of the Goblin's mask and drops the gun in shock and says "oh my God, Harry!?"


End file.
